fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Spidercide
Spidercide is a fictional character, a comic book supervillain appearing in publications by Marvel Comics. He is a clone of the superhero Spider-Man, serving as an enemy and a foil to both his original counterpart and Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly), who was also a clone and an ally of Spider-Man. Fictional character biography During the Clone Saga, in addition to Ben Reilly, Kaine, Jack and Guardian another clone of Spider-Man was introduced, Spidercide. He was a red herring that was introduced to make him seem to be the real Peter Parker who was locked in a pod for roughly five years.Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage OmegaThe Amazing Spider-Man #404 While still in denial of the fact that he was a clone, Spidercide died during a battle with Spider-Man, Ben, and Kaine.Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage Alpha Scrier recovered his remains and reanimated him, granting him the unique ability to turn into other materials and shapes in the process. While Spidercide returned to the Jackal thereafter, his loyalty was always to Scrier from that point on. Spidercide harbors intense hatred to both Peter Parker and Ben Reilly, jealous of Parker of having a life with Mary Jane Watson as his wife and sharing Kaine's belief that Reilly is the original. His actions is in contrasts with Reilly's, he does not share Spider-Man's morality, and would kill in order to claim Peter Parker's life as his own, thus resulting the development of his insanity. He later mortally wounded Kaine by impaling him through the chest, causing an enraged Ben Reilly to throw him into a power grid, electrocuting and seemingly killing him.The Amazing Spider-Man #399 His new powers allowed him to regenerate and he came back once more. He ultimately betrayed the Jackal, sending a copy of all of the Jackal's data to Scrier. The Jackal found out and tried to kill him, and Spidercide was once again incapacitated when he fell off the top of the Daily Bugle building during the fight, splattering his protoplasmic body into a pile of inert goo. His remains were taken away by police and he was placed in a state of suspended animation to keep him from returning. The Jackal has recently acquired a fresh sample of Kaine's DNA. Ignoring his own advice of never cloning a clone, plans to create Spidercide 2.0.Scarlet Spider vol. 2 #20 Powers and abilities Spidercide possesses all of Spider-Man's powers. In addition, he can shapeshift, turn his body into a semi-liquid form, and grow and shrink in size. His body is extremely durable and he can regenerate even after being pushed to the brink of death. As with many of Spider-Man's other clones, Spidercide does not trigger Spider-Man's spider sense; Spider-Man does not trigger Spidercide's spider sense either. References External links * Bio at Spiderfan.org * The Clone Saga Timeline * Spidercide on the Marvel Universe Character Bio Wiki * Category:Comics characters introduced in 1995 Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional amorphous creatures Category:Fictional undead Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Characters created by Tom DeFalco Category:Characters created by Sal Buscema